


THE GOD OF AMBER EYES

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The desert, Shamans, a faraway time. Jensen goes in search of his grail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Onyx and emerald

A long time ago in a faraway land, there was a village on the slope of the highest of mountains and close to the deepest of deserts, where beauty was worshipped and nothing but happiness existed. The village was guarded and protected by the God of Amber Eyes, a mythical creature nobody had seen but that the elders of the community were certain lived somewhere in the desert.

 

\- How can you be so sure? - Asked Jensen, the grandson of the shaman of the village, destined to become one himself.  
His grandfather shook his head and rolled up the ancient papyruses containing all the secrets, all the knowledge, all the history of that place.  
\- It’s in the scriptures, I know, but nobody has ever encountered him. He can be simply a legend.  
\- For all the Heavens, if your parents are able to hear you from the other side, they won’t be proud.  
Jensen’s mother had died when giving birth to him and his father had passed away years later from a strange disease that affected the inhabitants of the village. Death was part of life; it couldn’t be avoided so it made no sense to fight it. Jensen’s grandparents took the child, educated him and made him into the man he now was.  
\- Tell me one thing, Granddad, has anyone gone in search of him?  
The elder looked at him sternly. Jensen noticed how unkind time had been to him: his dark eyes filled with wisdom but also fatigue. His was a long life whose hardships were sculpted in that face.  
\- No one has. No one will.  
\- Why? – An idea was forming in his mind.  
\- I thought that was your last question. – Protested the man.  
\- Just want to know why.  
The shaman sighed; his grandson asked too many questions instead of studying and finding the answers in the scriptures.  
\- He hides in the desert, the desert is not for everybody.  
Jensen smiled his usual bright smile, green eyes sparkling.  
\- I don’t know much but something I do know is that I was born for the desert. Sand runs through my veins instead of blood, mystery is the food of my soul. I have the key, Granddad, I’ll unlock the gates.  
The shaman remembered Jensen’s mother fondly, his daughter Mayra. The young man had inherited her beauty, her visionary personality and her boldness.  
\- I’m going to be the next shaman when you cross to the other side. I must begin my initiation. My call isn’t there – he pointed at the papyruses – my call is in the unknown. Outside of here.  
The old shaman felt fear for the first time in his life. He had lost his daughter too soon; he didn’t want to lose his grandson the same way. But Jensen was right: he was ready for his initiation. He was strong and smart, his heart longed for adventure. Jensen was so unlike himself.  
\- It’s time to leave for dinner. We’ll talk more about it in the morning. – He talked while putting the papyruses in their coffer.

 

When they walked out of the building, a soft breeze was blowing, carrying the sound of flutes and setars from the not so far tavern. Jensen knew that tune: the lyrics of which spoke about unique eyes impossible to find anywhere.  
\- But I will, I certainly will. – He whispered to the night, clear and starry like a tapestry.


	2. Sandstorm

Jensen had a dream the night before he was scheduled to leave. A strong wind was blowing across the desert, covering him in sand and dust. He wasn’t able to see; his feet were buried and couldn’t move. But he didn’t feel fear; a strange calmness had engulfed him. Last thing he saw before waking up was a figure in the horizon walking towards him, his face hidden by a white veil. 

 

The farewell was sad. His grandfather knew that was the path destiny had written for Jensen but he couldn’t help to feel a sense of loss. His grandmother was in tears, hugged him, kissed him in the cheek and told him to be safe, to come back as soon as possible. Jensen’s friends were encouraging of his adventure but also a little doubtful: the desert wasn’t easy but their friend was a future shaman, he was wise. They were sure the sandy monster wouldn’t swallow him.

 

Jensen loaded up his supplies on a dromedary he had named Asb. He didn’t hesitate; he didn’t glance back at the village once while he was walking away. Without direction, without a compass to show him the way, only with the knowledge he had acquired in his 25 years of life.  
\- Intuition is a useful tool. I’ll just let myself be guided by it. – He said to the dromedary. The animal was happily chewing away without paying much attention to the human. 

 

 

After a couple of days of hiking and only sleeping for a few hours, Jensen realised the magnitude of his quest. Solitude was present everywhere, it was his companion. Solitude brought silence, quietness. The desert was like a picture: motionless, eternal. He simply observed. His thoughts passing by like the tiny grains of sand that, every now and then, slipped down the dunes. He often talked to Asb, he believed inside every living thing a genie was hiding. He was getting fond of the dromedary.

 

Jensen woke up one morning to a buzzing sound. The air was heavy and the sky darker than usual. Asb seemed nervous and trying to warn him about something. In a instant, the desert shifted from peacefulness to the thunder of war. Jensen felt lost and a little bit afraid. He couldn’t run for cover as the white and orange mass approached him. He covered himself with his cloak and remained on the ground hoping the sandstorm wouldn’t last long. And it all became like his dream. Blackness engulfed him, the strident sound of the wind deafened him, the desert threatened to bury him alive. He waited for that figure in white, he clung to that vision. But darkness won the battle and Jensen fell unconscious. When he opened his eyes again after what he thought were hours, he saw Asb laying beside him. The animal was nudging him with its snout. Jensen caressed it and smiled.  
\- We’ve survived after all.  
\- Indeed. – A deep voice of a man responded.  
Jensen sat up startled to find in front of him a tall and elegant man dressed all in white. He had brown hair and a beard. His eyes were clear and bright.  
\- My name is Mani. I’m one of the few inhabitants of the desert. You’re fortunate I have find you.  
Jensen looked at him intently. Something was special in that man; he had the aspect of a sage.  
\- I’m Jensen. I come from the village. I’m a future shaman in search of something.  
Mani smiled.  
\- All those who dare to cross the desert are always searching for something. My tent is near. I have food and fresh water.  
Jensen got up, grabbed Asb’s reins and followed Mani.  
\- Wouldn’t you happen to be the God of Amber Eyes? – The youngster asked the man once seated in the tent.  
Mani laughed while putting some herbs in his pipe.  
\- Is that what you’re searching?  
Jensen nodded:  
\- He’s in the scriptures but I wish to know if he’s real.  
Mani smoked from his pipe while pondering his reply.  
\- There’s a place in the middle of the desert where a stream of water flows from inside the dunes towards the sea. It’s clear and silver like. They say only the purest of heart are able to see it.  
Jensen listened carefully. The village was full of legends but he had never heard or read about that one.  
\- Only those who drink from that sacred water can see the God of Amber Eyes.  
Then, Mani proceeded to narrate his own adventures attempting to find the mythic stream. He never saw it which made him believe his heart wasn’t completely pure.  
\- I was probably being arrogant. – He told Jensen.  
The younger man seemed lost in thought.  
\- I may never find him. I may never know. – He finally said.  
Mani offered him the pipe.  
\- That’s the risk all seekers take.


	3. Silver

Jensen left Mani’s tent the next morning. With his heart open and his mind silenced, he proceeded to continue the march towards what he was searching for. He knew the path was more important than the destination. As a future shaman he had learnt to tune into his surroundings, to perceive the subtleties of nature.

 

After walking for days, encountering nothing but sand, heat and blue skies, he arrived at what looked like an oasis. Scattered palm trees and some vegetation were circling a blue pool, people and animals had gathered there to sate their thirst, to rest or to take a bath in the fresh water. Jensen found an empty corner under a tree, sat there just observing and allowed his dromedary to go drink and munch on the bushes.  
\- Do you know that the desert is the place where God lives?  
A soft but masculine voice spoke to him from behind. Jensen turned towards it while putting one hand over his eyes to shade them from sunlight. A young man was seated mere inches from him.  
\- My ancestors told me the story of God and the angels. They told me the eldest of them was appointed as guardian of the desert. When God saw that he was sad about it, he said: ‘That’s the most important place of my creation, I’ll reside there’.  
The youngster was beautiful. He had long brown hair that fell over his shoulders, his barely covered skin had a bronze tone and his eyes resembled the eye of the tiger gemstone.  
\- I haven’t heard that story. – Jensen replied.  
\- You should. Those who dare to go across the desert should.  
Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off him. There was something childish in his features but also something very ancient.  
\- Where are you going? – Asked the younger man.  
\- I don’t know. – Jensen answered with sincerity.  
The other smiled, with genuine joy.  
\- I think I’ll go with you. My name is Jared, what’s yours?  
\- Jensen. And that is Asb. – He pointed at the dromedary.  
Jared smiled even broadly when he discovered his horse Dunstan playing with the other animal.  
\- It’s a sign. – He said.  
Jensen got up and sat by his side.  
\- I don’t think I need a companion. My journey is solitary. – He told him. Jared shook his head but kept smiling. Jensen saw a silvery star tattooed on one of his biceps. He wanted to ask him if it was a symbol of his ancestors or simply a protection, but Jared spoke before he could open his mouth.  
\- As you wish.

 

The youngster stood up and walked away without looking back. The rays of sun were touching his bronzy skin making him look like a flame against the blueness of the sky. Jensen felt that he could love him, could lose his mind and forget his mission. He knew about sirens, about genies that liked to trick and distract the seeker. He observed as Jared approached his horse and caressed it for a while. The gentle breeze that was blowing in the oasis made the branches of the palm tree near him move in a way that their shadows drew patterns on the sand. Jensen saw one of them was a star and understood the desert was telling him to follow his heart. He rushed up to Jared that was already mounting the horse and shouted:  
\- I’m coming with you!  
Jared smiled that smile that could inspire a thousand verses and asked him:  
\- Where?  
\- Wherever you take me.


	4. The Stream.

Jensen soon discovered that Jared was a poet. Where only sand and dust could be seen he found beauty. They spent long nights wide awake under the stars, trying to shelter themselves from the cold but never taking their eyes off of the marvels in the sky. Sometimes, Jared recited beautiful words, other times he sang. All while keeping their journey to somewhere. 

One night, Jensen had another strange dream. He saw silvery, crystalline water in the middle of the desert, but it wasn’t the stream Mani had told him about, it was a lake that reflected the white clouds passing across the sky. As soon as they woke up, Jensen explained his dream to Jared. The boy simply smiled and asked:  
\- What did you see on the lake’ surface?  
\- Nothing. Just white clouds.  
\- Your mind is still confused, Jensen, that’s what the dream means. When all the doubts are dissipated, that’s when you’ll see what you’re looking for, reflected on that lake.

 

Days later, Jensen mentioned the stream. They were resting after walking the whole day, the lights of the twilight dancing around them. Jared remained silent for a long while, his gorgeous eyes focused on the sand.  
\- I hadn’t heard about it. Perhaps it’s just a legend. But we could…we can try to find it.  
Jensen sat closer to him, the skin of their upper arms touching. He was trembling slightly but managed to slip his fingers through Jared’s.  
\- But only the purest of heart are able to see it. – He spoke softly, as if he was confessing a sin.  
Jared looked him deep in the eyes, then, directed his vision to the animals laying on the sand, a few metres from them.  
\- We may not be the purest of heart but they’re sure are. They will take us there.  
The horse and the dromedary seemed magical under the evening light. For a moment, Jensen entertained the thought that maybe he had been wrong all this time, that the god of amber eyes wasn’t a person but a genie inhabiting one of those majestic creatures of nature. Jared squeezed his hand.  
\- You do have a pure heart, Jensen. Believe me.


End file.
